The invention relates to a rectangular frame system with one to two discoid radiation filters for filtering the spectrum of a tanning radiator as well as a tanning module with such a frame system.
The use of discoid radiation filters in tanning apparatus is known. For example, DE 29 41 467 A1 discloses a tanning module with a rectangular housing including a heat filter in a housing wall. A reflector is disposed in the housing, in which an ultraviolet filter is situated between the tanning radiator and the heat filter.
DE 195 16 603 A1 discloses a low-pressure viewing field for tanning apparatus, wherein a rectangular housing is used including reflector and filter pane. The housing is suitable for the installation of several UVC tubes. The side of the filter pane which faces the tubes is covered with a coating of UV phosphor pigments.
DE 36 31 427 C2 describes a radiation apparatus with a rectangular housing a reflector and a filter pane. To secure the filter pane against breaking a push switch is provided, which is held in its depressed position by the filter pane, but if the filter pane breaks it comes out of this position and shuts off the radiation source. The filter pane is fastened in the housing partially with a layer of adhesive.
DE 39 27 695 C2 discloses a tanning apparatus with a swivelling interference filter. In the direction of the emission of the radiation an infrared filter is placed. Depending on the inclination of the interference filter in the radiation emitting area the limit of the transmission spectrum is shifted to the short-wavelength UV B content or toward the long-wavelength UV A content. Thus the radiation spectrum can be adjusted to the skin type of the person being irradiated by swivelling of the filter.
DE 40 37 483 C2 describes an ultraviolet radiation apparatus with safety against breakage of a filter glass pane, wherein an electrical conductor carrying current is disposed on its perimeter. If the filter glass breaks the conductor is broken and the current is thus interrupted and the tanning radiator is turned off.
The problem presents itself of making available a rectangular frame system with one to two discoid radiation filters, which permits simple installation and removal and exchange of the radiation filter. The frame system is to be usable in a tanning module in a simple manner.
The problem is solved by a rectangular frame system having an upper plate, a lower plate and two to three marginal members, two marginal members lying opposite one another and joining the upper plate to the lower plate, the upper plate having a first opening whose perimeter describes a circle, an ellipse, a rectangle or a polygon, and the lower plate has a rectangular second opening, the second opening having a greater area than the first opening, and on the two opposite marginal members, which border on the side of the frame system on which no marginal member is provided, at least two double spring clips are arranged such that between the lower plate and the double spring clips a first radiation filter is clamped. Such a system permits a quick installation of the radiation filter without tools, because the radiation filters are clamped only by the double spring clips, and are not cemented or screwed. The frame system can be integrated easily into a tanning module.
It is preferred that the first radiation filter is an interference filter. The locking up of the first radiation filter is especially easy if it is of rectangular shape.
A width and one length of the first radiation filter ranging from 215 to 240 mm has proven desirable. It is preferred that the first radiation filter have a width of 225 mm and a length of 230 mm.
Between the upper plate and the two double spring clips a second radiation filter is preferably clamped and is ideally an ultraviolet filter or an infrared filter. The second radiation filter is preferably also of rectangular configuration.
The second radiation filter has proven practical in a width and length ranging from 215 mm to 240 mm. Preferably the second radiation filter has a width of 225 mm and a length of 230 mm.
The double spring clips are preferably half-way between the upper and the lower plate. Making the double spring clips from at least one bent metal wire is especially economical, the shape of the double spring clips represented in FIG. 3 or rather 3a being preferred. It is also possible to make a double spring clip from at least one piece of flat spring steel.
The double spring clips are ideally configured such that the first radiation filter can be inserted between the lower plate and the double spring clips from the side of the frame system on which no marginal member is present.
For the fastening of a second radiation filter the double spring clips are preferably configured such that the second radiation filter can be inserted from the side of the frame system on which no marginal member is present, between the upper plate and the double spring clips.
It has been found desirable to provide a non-slip back device for the one to two radiation filters on the side of the frame system on which no marginal member is present.
Furthermore, it has been found desirable to provide on the side of the frame system on which no marginal member is present a device to prevent the one to two radiation filters and/or a third marginal member from slipping through it.
Ideally, the first radiation filter has an imprint or an adhesive label on its side facing away from the second radiation filter. This imprint or adhesive label has preferably an opaque marginal area which optically conceals the marginal members.
The problem is furthermore solved by a tanning module with a housing, a tridimensional reflector disposed in or on the housing, as well as a rectangular frame system described above, on one side of the housing; the first radiation filter covers the radiation emitting area and the lower plate faces away from the reflector.
It is especially preferred that the rectangular frame system be releasable from the housing by means of a swinging mechanism and be thus replaceable. The swinging mechanism is to permit the radiation filter to be tilted with respect to the housing, and the release of the radiation filter from the housing is to be possible only after a displacement of the tilted radiation filter in the housing. Thus a user-friendly exchange of the radiation filter becomes possible and even an abrupt dropping of the radiation filter is prevented, since the radiation filter and its breakage are effectively prevented by such a swinging mechanism.
The rectangular frame system is ideally hooked into the housing; particularly an opening according to FIG. 7 in the housing is appropriate for hooking the frame system according to the invention in this manner.
The rectangular frame system is preferably fixed in position by means of a snap mechanism.
The perimeter of the reflector parallel to the radiation emitting area preferably describes a circle, an ellipse, a rectangle or a polygon. It is especially preferred if the reflector is formed of facets and the perimeter of the reflector parallel to the radiation emitting area describes a polygon of twelve corners.
It has been found desirable for the reflector to have a height of 90 mm to 95 mm, especially of 93.6 mm, and the dodecagon to have in the plane of the radiation emitting area a maximum diameter (corner to corner) in the range of 210 mm ro 230 mm, especially of 210 mm.
It has furthermore proven desirable if the reflector has a height ranging from 110 mm to 125 mm, especially 118.7 mm, and the dodecagon has a maximum diameter (corner to corner) ranging from 170 mm to 200 mm, especially 184 mm, in the plane of the radiation emitting area.
Furthermore, a reflector has proven desirable which has a height ranging from 75 mm to 90 mm, especially of 83.3 mm, and in which the dodecagon has a maximum diameter (corner to corner) in the plane of the radiation emitting surface ranging from 205 mm to 235 mm, especially 220 mm.